minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/If Jesse Was Accused of Being The White Pumpkin Part 4
Jesse took a step forward. The White Pumpkin got to their feet and drew their diamond axe. The same axe that took Lizzie's life. Jesse glared at the murderer, tense and angry but not wanting to make the first move. The White Pumpkin charged, axe aimed at her head. Jesse blocked the attack and kicked The White Pumpkin back. She went in for another attack, slashing at the head. The White Pumpkin dodged to the right, swinging the axe at Jesse's back. Jesse ducked and missed the blade by just a hair. Putting force and weight onto her hands, Jesse flipped forwards and turned to face her assailant in one swift move. The White Pumpkin flinched and drew back in shock. They then charged, fainting an axe attack and then kicking Jesse in the leg. Jesse winced in pain, but brought up the blade to defend herself from another attack. She rolled to the side and slashed The White Pumpkin's chest with her sword. She ran to the other side of the room and waited. The other combatant glared at Jesse, trying to determine the next move. Jesse shifted weight from one foot to the other and broke into a run. The White Pumpkin also charged, taking the bait. At the last second, Jesse twirled on foot and moved out of the way. She ran two steps up the wall before her momentum was about to fade and she flipped off it, kicking the murderer in the head two times before landing on the ground. Who even WAS the person she was fighting? Cassie Rose. She thought, realization hitting her like a freight train. She'd seen everyone else when a trap was sprung. And Ivor couldn't have done it. "Why, Cassie?" Jesse said, holding her sword protectively in front of herself. Cassie flinched, but then steeled herself and rammed Jesse into the wall. Her sword did little there. Jesse used the wall as something to launch off of, and rammed Cassie right back. Their two weapons clashed as they both attempted to strike the other. Jesse kicked Cassie back a few steps. The axe went at her head. Jesse brought her sword up to intercept the blow, and spun to try and slash the white pumpkin off Cassie's head. She missed the strike but her body rammed into Cassie's. Jesse found herself reaching for the axe with her left hand. Cassie yanked her own weapon back. For a second, it was a wild battle where both girls simply went for random attacks. Then they both leaped back. Jesse shook her head, moving the dark brown strands of hair out of her eyes. Cassie adjusted her pumpkin. Jesse could remember the white pumpkin that had been used to frame her, and broke into a dash. She struck not at Cassie; but the axe. Mainly, the wooden handle. Her diamond blade sliced into the wood, nearly breaking it. Clearly; the axe hadn't been newly made just for murdering. No strong axe would've nearly given like that. The two combatants leaped from position to position, trying to gain the upper hand. Cassie tried to strike at Jesse's arms, while Jesse kept going at the axe. They heard footsteps, causing them both to jump back and pause. They both looked to the tunnels, but they had been sealed up and it was too hard to destroy the blocks in time. The cobblestone that was used to seal the door was destroyed, and everyone came in. Literally everyone. Jesse glanced at Dan apologetically, before remembering exactly what was going on. Jesse tried to strike first; catch Cassie off-guard and disarm her, but failed. Cassie dodged to the side and got Jesse with her own axe. Jesse got up quickly. Stacy, Dan, and Stampy backed up to the wall, not skilled enough to join the fight. Ivor went over to them and pulled out a harming potion in case Cassie went to them. Lukas held Petra back from attacking. Dodging another swipe from the axe, Jesse was pleased no one else was joining in. While it was obvious Jesse was innocent now, the fight was wild and it would be tricky to hit the right target. She backed up. Cassie went at her again, seemingly desperate to finish off Jesse. Evading attacks left to right, Jesse could tell that they were both getting tired. The fight couldn't go on forever. Jesse had to make one attack that hit and did damage. And she knew exactly where to strike. She let Cassie continue to take wild swings, dodging as best she could. Then brought up her sword to block a strong attack from the axe. The handle on Cassie's weapon snapped in half, the rest of it crumbling to the ground. Jesse went in, slashing Cassie's pumpkin into nothing with one clean swipe of her sword. She brought her knee down on Cassie, knocking the red haired girl down. In a second, Jesse grabbed Cassie's arms and pinned them behind Cassie's back and put her weight on The White Pumpkin's legs, keeping her immobilized. Jesse looked back at her friends, who were somewhat surprised. "Sorry about attacking you back there, Dan.... I was kind of freaking out at the time," Jesse said with a nervous laugh. Dan nodded. "Understandable," he said, sort of shocked. Cassie didn't struggle against Jesse, she started at the floor. "What should we do with her?" Jesse asked, looking at Stampy, Dan, and Stacy. "I think we could build an obsidian prison and surround it with lava," Stampy said. The other two nodded. "Also, Jesse, we're sorry for not believing you... and trying to kill you," Stacy said, rubbing her head. "It's fine, I guess a pumpkin on my head would be pretty sketchy... but, hey, it's fine now," Jesse said. "Cassie, why did you do this? I thought we were friends!" Dan exclaimed. Cassie's head went down lower. "I just wanted to escape this world... I tried to gain your trust but... it just got so far... I just did what I had to. Including what I did to Jesse." Jesse let Stacy, Dan, and Stampy take Cassie away. Lukas, Petra, and Ivor ran over to Jesse. "I'm so glad you're OK!" Lukas exclaimed. "Jesse, I'm sorry I couldn't beat the heck out of Cassie for you!" Petra said. "It's good to see that you're not dead," Ivor said at the same time. Jesse laughed, tears of relief going down her face. It was fine now. Her friends... they were with her again. No one was going to take them again. She wouldn't let them. She smiled at them, and they smiled right back. They left the mansion after ensuring Cassie was put in her prison-which she was. After falling in the old trap, they got out and lit the portal. They went though together; as a team. And nothing would change that. BEHOLD, A HAPPY ENDING! Category:Blog posts